Breaking Hearts Is What 'rought My Destruction
by Kitkatcait
Summary: Isabella Swan has previously fallen in love... during the 1700's. Her father made her make the worst decision of her life. Having to marry Nicklaus and say no to her love. Which has brought us to her to curse. Cursed to relive that moment except on the receiving end. Can Isabella break this curse by falling in love with her love's reborn soul? Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

_ I turn to see the love of my life. I look down shyly at my red corset. He grins at me. He winks at me and hurry away. I smile as he passes me he puts something in my hand. I look at it when no one is looking. _

_The Garden South Wall_

_ I smile. I then hurry to the garden's south wall. I see his cut wavy dirty blonde hair. I hurry to him. He grins at me his forest green eyes. He picks me up then twirls me. He then kisses me on the cheek. He takes my hand and leads me to the ivy. He moves aside the ivy to reveal a hidden door. He opens it. We hurry in. We are now in the walls. He checks to make sure no one is following me. He then shuts the door and pushes me against the wall. He smiles as I allow his tongue into my mouth. He slips the cloth above my head. I take off his black jacket then his white shirt. He then slips off my cage. I unzip his pants and pull them down as I kiss him as I go down. His steps aside. I turn around breathing heavily. He unties my corset and take it off. We then continue having the time of our lives._

_****Time Lapse****_

_ I stare at the ring on my finger. It was a diamond ring. I smile. I walk inside. I begin to fiddle with it when I see dad talking to a suitor. I groan inside my head but I smile hiding my frustration._

_ "Ah. Isabella. This is Klaus. He wants your hand in marridge." he says outright. I gape at him. I feel the tears. I hold my hand out my mouth forgetting momentarily forgetting the ring._

_ "I think I should be going. As I can see she is already engaged." says Klaus. He grabs his things then hurries out. Dad looks beyond angry._

_ "I am going to marry Peter!" I cry out. Dad raises his hand and slaps me._

_ "How dare you! You will marry Klaus." he shouts. I fall to the ground._

_ "But I love Peter!" I cry as I clutch the side of my face. Dad hurries out._

_ "Wait Klaus." After awhile I compose myself and sit down in the seat. Dad and Klaus walks in. "So Isabella. Wha are you going to say?" he asks the threat hanging in the air. I take the ring off with shaky hands. I place it on the desk. "Good girl. You sha'll be married by the end of May." he says excitedly. Klaus grins. 2 months and then I sha'll be married off. I wipe my eyes to hide the tears. "Klaus you can stay here. Isabella go on and tell the boy and return that ridiculous ring." says father. I nod and walk out the tears falling silently down my face. I turn back and curtsy._

_ "Of course father." I say the tears still falling. I glance at Klaus his grin is long gone. He looks sad. I then hurry out the tears falling more quickly now. I run to Peter who is brushing Persephone ,my horse. I walk to him with the ring leaving an engraving in my hand I am clutching it so tight. He looks up and smiles until he sees my face. I take his hand and jam it in his hand. He looks confused. "I am to be married off by May. This thing was just something to entertain myself with." my face goes blank. No tears no emotion. "This is over. Goodbye." I state I turn away as the tears fall. I hurry away. I run to my room and cry into my pillow. _

_****Time Lapse Get Over It****_

_ I collapse. Peter's mother ,Sydney, is staring at me wide-eyed. I sob out._

_ "It's all your fault that he killed himself!" Sydney schreeches. I cry harder. "Curse this witch for her treatchery brought upon my family. Mothers sister greats curse this girl for what she has done to my son!" she cries. A wind picks up. A small fire starts near-by. I then collapse._

_****Time Lapse Get Over It****_

_ I have been happily married for a couple of centuries now. Nicklaus hasn't been that bad to me. He was always kind and gentle with me anyway. But I was hurt when he took some random whore upstairs and they would be busy for the rest of the night and sometimes even day. Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah loved me as a sister though. I watch as Nicklaus moves a piece of brown hair behind the doppleganger's ear. I almost collapse crying as she kisses him. The tears fall fast. I hurry upstairs. I collapse on my knees leaning against the bed for support. I cry my heart out. Then I hear him coming upstairs. I hide in the closet that has a connecting hidden passagway. I peek through a crack. I see Nicklaus kissing the doppleganger. I cover my mouth as he lays her down and begins undressing her. She moans with pleasure as he moves in and out of her. When they are breathing evenly I open the passagway door and slip out no knowing where it led. I just knew I had to leave forever._


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes. Trying to forget that memory. My heart rips open once again. I was forced to say no yo my love, marry someone else, have that person cheat on me, and then left in the forest. I couldn't do it anymore. I stand up. _End it._ A tiny voice in my head whispers. _Where though?_ I ask myself as I pack my bag. _Where you were born. _I sigh but stand. I walk up to Charlie.

"Isabella Swan killed herself. Wait 1 month then slowly get better from the grief." I compel him.

"Isabella killed herself. Wait 1 month then get better from grief." he says in a monotone voice.

"Now forget that I ever told you anything." I whisper. He repeats me. I run out vampire speeding. I then get in my truck and run it into the river making sure everyone is watching. I then swim out and then I swim far away. I then swim to the surface. I climb onto the river bank. I then change into a white high and low sundress. I run to Mystic Fall, Virginia. I arrive at the 'Grill'. I walk to the bar. "Get me something anything strong." I tel the bartender. I put my head down. My heart rips and tears itself apart as the memories play in my head. Someone plops next to me. I wipe away the tears and grab my drink and down it. It burns down my throat. The tears flood my eyes. They fall quickly as I try to get my breathin under control. I grab the bottle and pay then hurry out. I walk to the Salvatore Boarding house. I walk inside. The bottle swings in my hands. I walk to my room. It looks taken but I could care less. This room is where I was born.

****Memory starts****

_"You were strong and already as beautiful as the sun." My mother whisper tucking me in. "You held onto my finger with everything scared I might disappear." She whispers talking about my birth._

A sob escpaes my lips.

_"Really momma?" I hear my voice echo on the wall. I see my mother smile._

_ "Yes. Forever. I will stay. Remember that sweetie." Mom whispers kissing my forehead._

_****Memory Ends****_

"Forever." I whisper putting the bottle to my lips. I finish the drink off. I grab my stake from my waistband. Tears fall down my face. I put it to my heart. I then stab myself. It hurt for about 3 seconds. My vision fades. I clutch my note tightly as everything fades.

** Damon's POV **

I watch as the beautiful girl stabs herself in the heart. She clutches something tightly in her hand. I wipe away the tears and grab the note as she fades. Her silky skin turning gray. I open the note and begin reading.

_Dear Reader,_

_ I am sorry for intruding on your house. I needed somewhere to end my miserably exsistance. Forever is a long time without someone who you can love with them loving you back. I have been alive for 1098 years. I hate myself more than I hate anybody. Before ,dear reader, you think that I was weak please understand 198 heart breaks. Its too much. The three men I loved my heart broke. At first I picked myself up. But I could never forget that day when I was told that my first love killed himself. My hate grew. Each passing century. Being married to Nicklaus didn't mae it any better. Nicklaus was always flirting with someone or other. But when I tried telling him t let me go he says 'I love you. And only you'. Then he broke my heart by sleeping with Katerina Petrova. My heart broke once again. I ran. I fell in love too many times. Each times it ends terribly. So please understand. My heart is shattered in a million piece when I killed myself. The painwas becoming unbarable. The pain was terrible. My last straw was Edward Cullen. I thought we had forever. But forever is a neverending game I don't want a part of. The pain is too much. Please understand dear reader. I have tried too many times to count to move on from my first two loves. I did for awhile then my shredded heart broke into a million more pieces. I am sorry leaving you to clean up my mess. Burn me. I don't care. But please don't let me be found about anybody. For me Life is just an endless ammount of Goodbyes._

_ Love,_

_Isabella Annalice._

"What did you do brother?" Stefan asks with the scooby gang in tow.

"She killed herself." I murmur wiping away the tears. I shove the note at him. "Read for yourself." I hiss storming past them. I storm to the Mikaelson mansion the note clutching tightly in my hand. I storm in. "Hey. Originals. I have a messgae from Isabella." I yell. Everyone is down here in no time. Reebekah looks hopeful. Everyone does.

"What? Is she alright?" Rebekah asks. I sahove her their note.

"She killed herself." I tell them walking out. I hear sobs. I pause and turn around. The Original family didn't look big and bad anymore. They look like they lost someone they love.

** Rebekah's POV **

_Dear Mikaelsons,_

_ I am so sorry for leaving. The night Nicklaus slept with the doppleganger I broke in half. For I had to watch it. I am so very sorry. I know how you all think I am selfish for killing myself. My heart was broken when Nicklaus kissed the doppleganger. And over the years I have fallen in love but I could never forget any of my loves. Each one was important. I can't do it anymore. I am so very sorry. I can't live forever if I don't have something to live for. For me Life was just an endless cycle of goodbyes._

_ Love,_

_Isabella Annalice_

I sob collapsing. Elijah catches me. His tears fall in my hair as mine fall on the floor. Nicklaus just stares at the note. Tears fall off his face and onto the paper. Making the ink blur.

"What is it?" Mom asks worriedly.

"She's dead." Nicklaus sobs. "Oh god." He slumps down on the floor. He clutches his head in his hands.

Why did you sleep with that adamned Doppleganger Nicklaus!" I shout through the tears. Elijah hugs me tightly.

"Isabella was a wife of Nicklaus's. She stayed with us for centuries. We all loves her. Then she disappered." Finnik says the sobbing almost taking over. "Guess we know why." Finnik sobs. He runs away. Kol just stares. The he collapses right next to me. I hug Kol to my chest as he sobs into my chest. Mom gasps. "Isabella was the most selfless person we knew. Putting other before herself. She finally did something for someone else." He whispers. We know Damon is staring.

"GET OUT!" I shout at him sobbing. Damon runs away.

** Edward's POV **

It has been 6 months since I left my beloved Bella. When a stranger shows up.

"Here. This is from Isabella." he says handing us a note. "I am sorry for your loss." he says bowing his head.

"What do you mean?" Rosalie asks.

"Isabella killed herself." the guy says. I hansd us the note. Then the guy walks away. Sobs erupt from everyone.

_Dear Cullens,_

_ I am sorry. I am a traditional vampire. I have lived 1098 years. And my heart was broken too many times. I can't do it anymore. I a so sorry. You all gave me a reason to live. When I met Edward's eyes in the cafeteria I fell in love for the final time. I thought we had forever. When James bit me my thought was 'Maybe They will love me enough to let me live.' Bit like all my other love's I was wrong. I was a game. Forever IS a never ending game. A game I never wanted to play. A game that I now refuse to play. I am sorry for not learning sooner. Not giving myself a reason to live. My heart can't take the games anymore. Move on and be happy. My life has been nothing but an endless show of goodbyes._

_ Love,_

_Isabella Annalice_

My family collapses. Emmett hugs Rosalie. He cries along with her. Alice collapsed. _My best friend. My sister._ Alice sobs in her head. Jasper hugs her. Esme burries her head in Carlisle's neck. _My daughter._ Esme and Carlsle thinks.

** 100 Years Later Edward's POV **

I met her eyes across the Cafeteria. And my sadness slowly fades. As I make love to her 2 years later. As she gets pregnant. As she changes. As we raise our beautiful baby girl. Renesemee. But Isabella's memory will forever be in the Cullens' hearts. _Forever._

** Nicklaus's POV **

"I do." I whisper to the beautiful creature that is now my wife. She smiles at me.

"I do." My family approved of her. My family slowly healed. Mom couldn't kill us. So now we are all a family. A beautiful and wonderous family. But Isabella will forever be burned in our hearts. _Forever._

** Damon's POV **

I smile at Isabella. We both look at the sunset.

"I love you Damon." she whispers. I smile at her.

"And we all know it." I whisper right back at her. She smiles at me and shoves her shoulder into me. "I love you too Isa." I whisper putting my arms around her waist.

"_Forever_." We whisper.


End file.
